


Lost boys calling

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come hold me now / I am not gone / I would not leave you here alone..." (Roger Waters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost boys calling

They were all sitting outside the emergency room – nervously waiting for one of the doctors to show up and tell them about Jane's conditions.

Despite their efforts Lisbon had stubbornly refused to be checked on, insisting that she was fine.

As fine as a nine months pregnant lady who'd nearly lost her husband to a deranged serial killer could ever be, at the very least.

(Luckily she always kept her faithful Glock close at hand. A little detail that Red John had unwittingly overlooked – and such a mistake had proven to be literally fatal for him.)

Rigsby was the first to notice that something was amiss with Lisbon. His experience with Sarah had taught him to recognize certain signs.

"Boss, you're in labor."

"I'm not. It's just a few contractions, but I can handle them."

"You should tell the doctors."

"I want to be here when he comes out of the surgery."

Yet she visibly flinched as she went through another painful contraction.

Rigsby rose from his seat and stopped a nurse passing by. Someone had to take care of Lisbon and her baby – now that Jane couldn't do it himself.

…

He kept on calling Teresa in his sleep – again and again.

"She can't come yet." Van Pelt whispered soothingly for the umpteenth time. "But you have to wake up, Jane. Do you hear me?"

She got no answer as he tossed and turned on his hospital bed.

Van Pelt silently prayed that the three of them were going to be alright.

…

Later that night they were all gathered in Lisbon's room – as she held her newborn son in her arms.

A beautiful baby boy with soft blond curls.

None of them could find anything appropriate to say as silent tears ran down her cheeks – joy and sorrow struggling with each other within her heart.

…

When he finally opened his eyes he found an almost smiling Cho watching over him.

"Congratulations, man. You're a daddy now. Not to mention the fact that you're still alive."

Jane smiled weakly. "Teresa?"

"She's fine. She'll come and visit you as soon as the doctors allow her."

"Red John?"

"Dead and gone. The boss has always been a good shot after all."

A sigh of relief escaped from his lips as he drifted towards sleep once again.

They were safe now. He could wait to meet his son just a little bit longer.


End file.
